Keep The Boots On
by akte81
Summary: Olivia gets a surprising phone call. Femslash ahoy. Total smut!   AN: This is my first time posting here, so feedback would be great!


The shrill sound of her cell phone pierced the calm silence in her apartment. She hit the answer button without even opening her eyes to look at the caller ID display. "Benson."

"Are you at home?"

She snapped her eyes open at the urgency in the voice traveling down the line. "Casey?"

"Are you at home, Detective?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" Sitting up from her slouched position on the couch, she was already reaching for her badge and gun and was scanning the floor for her shoes.

"Nothing's wrong. Calm down. Are you on the couch?" Casey spoke in a soothing tone, she knew Olivia would be half way out the door already if she thought something was wrong.

"What? Yes, I'm on the cou...What the hell, Casey? What's going on?" Olivia had never liked not knowing what was happening, and she was clueless right now.

"Olivia, listen to me. Nothing is wrong. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I want you to turn the lights off, and go back to the couch. I want you to listen to everything I say, and do everything I tell you to do, ok baby?" Her voice still soothing, she was hoping that Olivia would agree. She'd never tried anything like this before and knew there were so many opportunities for it to go wrong.

"I'm still on the couch, and the lights have been off all night, and..." she paused for a moment, wondering (hoping!) if Casey was really doing this. "...I'm listening."

"Good. I need to know what you are wearing Liv." Casey held her breath waiting for an answer.

"My black jeans, white tank and my boots. And...err...no bra." She couldn't believe it. She'd never told Casey about this particular fantasy of hers. A wide smirk spread across her striking dark features. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to will her libido to slow down. This was going to be on Casey's terms, not hers, and she knew without touching herself that she was already slightly wet.

"Your shit-kicker boots?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. Okay baby, you said you are listening, but I need to know you are going to do everything I tell you to. Will you promise me that?"

Olivia swallowed hard. "I promise. What do you want me to do?"

"You don't get to do anything yet. It's what I want to do to you."

For the second time in a matter of moments, Olivia had to swallow hard. Casey's voice had dropped dangerously low, and it was driving her wild. "And what do you want to do to me?"

"mmm...Lot's of things, but first I need to make sure you know the rules. I want your hands by your side, palms down on the couch ok? You can rest your phone on the pillow near your head so you can still hear me. I want you to stay that way until I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

Olivia made a garbled noise, hoping Casey would know that was her saying yes.

"You know what I want to do to you right now Liv? I want to straddle your thighs, and kiss you. I want to kiss you hard, soft, deep, light, and everything in between. I want you to kiss you so hard you'll have the taste of me on your lips for weeks. I want to tease you through that sexy tank of yours, running my fingers all over the fabric, everywhere except for your nipples. I want to see them grow tight under the cotton, watch you strain to turn your breasts into my hands as I skirt past them."

Olivia's breath caught in her throat, and she felt her nipples tighten. She shut her eyes and could see everything Casey was describing, almost feel the weight of the younger woman on her thighs.

"I want to nibble your earlobe, run my tongue down your neck, and suck on your pulse point. And I'll make damn sure I leave a mark there too. I want to lick, suck and bite my way across your collar bone, shoulder and down your arm. I want to take your powerful hands in mine, and run my tongue up the length of your middle finger. You do that for me baby, take one hand and lick it like I tell you."

Olivia did as she was told, moaning lightly as she licked her finger.

"Good girl. I want you to lightly suck on your finger, swirling my tongue over it. Does that feel good baby?"

"mmyessssm," Olivia managed to get out, finger still in her mouth.

"You know what I want to do next, Liv? I want to take my finger out of your mouth, and run it over my nipples. They are nice and hard just like yours are. Slide your hand beneath your top and touch them for me."

Casey's smirk grew even wider as she heard Olivia's gasp at the contact. She stayed silent, listening to the older womans breathing become slightly faster. After a moment, she spoke again. "I want you to sit up, and take off your top. Then lean back into the couch, and wet your thumb and forefinger on each hand ok?" She waited while Olivia mumbled her acknowledgment and did as she was asked. "I want run a trail of kisses down your chest, and across your abs, finally leading up to your left breast."

"Casey?" 

"Yes?"

"Your left of mine?" 

Casey felt the heat pool between her legs at the hesitance in Olivia's voice. So. Very. Delicious. "Your left," she replied.

"I want you to use your fingers like I would my tongue, swirling around the hard bud, flicking over it, sucking, pinching with my lips, and lightly grazing with my teeth. Use your other hand to do the same to your right nipple as well, just like I'd be doing with my hand." She quietly listened again as Olivia's breath became even faster, and she let out a quiet whimper. As Casey heard the whimper, she spoke again. "Okay baby, I want you to drop your right hand down to your pants, your left not stopping what it was doing. Unbuckle your belt, button and undo your zip, and tell me when you are done okay?"

"Yes Casey," Olivia's response was nothing more than a whisper as she struggled with her jeans button. After a few frustrating moments, she managed to do as she was asked. "I'm done."

"Oh no, you are just getting started..." Casey said quietly. "I want you to stand up, and take your pants off. Panties too. The boots stay on. I don't care if you have to remove them then put them back on, they better be on when you sit back down." She waited patiently for a minute before she heard Olivia curse and a boot smack down against the floor. When Olivia had announced that she was back, Casey chuckled down the phone at her. "Have a problem with your boots did you? As long as they are still on your feet.

"They are."

"Good. Are your nipples still hard baby?"

"Oh god yes..."

"Tell me."

"They are so hard right now. I want you to touch them again, but they are so tight I'm sure it will hurt. Please Casey...please touch them again."

If Casey wasn't wet before, she sure as hell was now. She licked her lips and spoke again. "Okay Liv, wet your fingers like before, and touch them again. I want you to feel my lips on your skin." She listened to the noise of Olivia licking her fingers, and felt her nipples tighten even more as she heard the sharp intake of breath as Olivia did as she was told. "I want to lick my way down your stomach Liv. Put your left hand back on the couch, and with your right hand, run your fingers over your tight abs for me. I want to stop at your belly button and swirl my tongue inside, leave a little bite mark on your hip bone, then make my way down your thighs. I want you to part your legs a little so I can smell you. God, do you have any idea how good you smell Olivia? I want to be able to smell your arousal."

Olivia began moaning a little harder, causing Casey to pause for a moment.

"You haven't touched yourself yet have you Liv?"

"No Case, but I want to..."

"Just as well. I want to run my fingernails up the length of your thighs. Parting your legs a little further as I reach the top. I want to taste you Olivia. I want to lean in to you and run my tongue the length of your slick folds." Olivia's gasp in her ear was enough to let her know she was doing as she was told. "Just once Liv, no more. I want you to coat your finger, then bring it up to your mouth and paint your lips, before sucking it clean. I want to kiss you so you can taste yourself on me. Take your other hand baby, and put it between your legs. I want to slowly circle your clit, while I'm kissing you." Olivia's moans were growing in volume. Casey knew that in this state, it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge, and she was more than willing to oblige. Casey started to speak again, when Olivia cursed loudly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Door. Just ignore it."

"Oh no you don't. Get the door Olivia."

"I'm not wearing anything!" she protested.

"You get yourself over to that door right now and open it. Clothes aren't necessary."

"But..."

"Now!"

Olivia was too stunned to continue questioning the younger woman. She got up and stumbled to the door wearing nothing but her boots, a fist pounding on it as she was about to reach it. She opened the door a crack, and saw two very cloudy green eyes staring back at her with such intensity she stepped backwards.

"Well are you going to let me in or do I have to finish you off from through the door?" Casey smirked.

Olivia stepped aside and as Casey walked through the door, she noticed she had a bag in her hands. "What's in the bag?"

Casey handed her the bag and said nothing, slipping off her coat to reveal a short black skirt, tight purple top with a very low cut neckline, and knee-high boots. Lace ups. Olivia had never seen Casey look anything like this before. Power-suits? Yes. Jeans and t-shirts? Yes. Twenty-year-old clubbing outfit? This was definitely a new one. She finally tore her eyes away from Casey and looked into the bag, where she found a box containing a bright purple strap on. Two fantasies in one night? "How...?" She looked back at Casey, feral desire and a dose of bewilderment crossing her features.

"You should try to make sure you don't fall asleep with your laptop on the bed in future. I saw the webpage you had open. Thought I'd save you the shopping trip." Casey winked at her, before locking the door and pushing Olivia up against it. After a bruising kiss, she dropped to her knees.

"I wasn't done tasting you yet..."


End file.
